


wrath

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: Dee takes what she needs





	wrath

He's falling down, stumbling, blackout drunk. So-drunk-he-might-hurt-himself drunk. Dennis slips in the bathroom and nearly cracks his head on her countertop before puking in her tub. It's not all that unusual for a Saturday night.

Dee practically has to drag him to bed.

Her brother lying unconscious beside her in his underwear, snoring loud enough to wake the dead, is going to put a serious cramp in her ability to get laid tonight. She would call Ben, but he finally figured out how to change his phone number. Charlie's out, too, because he and Frank are trying to catch squirrels in the park tonight. Dee briefly considers calling Mac, but decides against it: even she's not that desperate.

She decides to take advantage of the opportunity right in front of her.

Dee makes quick work of her own clothes before straddling Dennis, positioning herself so she can grind against him until she feels his cock begin to stiffen beneath her.

As much as she hates to give her brother any praise, Dee can't deny that his ability to get hard at a moment’s notice is impressive.

His eyes flutter open, and Dennis struggles to focus on the woman on top of him.

“Dee?”

“Shh.”

She claps a hand against his mouth before he can ruin this for both of them.

 

 


End file.
